


Sweets

by IceCreamPerson



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gakushuu has a sweet tooth, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Other, could be seen as platonic??, doing this during class, first time posting on ao3, food/desserts/sweets mentioned, hopefully they kinda are, i guess, idk if they’re in character, the other characters are just there, this is the first time I finished smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamPerson/pseuds/IceCreamPerson
Summary: Ren wants to pay back his friend for tutoring him on their latest class topic—we all know how stressful Class 3-A is. So he takes him out to the new dessert/cake/sweets/cafe place that just opened up.
Relationships: Araki Teppei & Asano Gakushuu & Koyama Natsuhiko & Sakakibara Ren & Seo Tomoya, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren, Asano Gakushuu/Sakakibara Ren, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tomoya Seo/Kaho Tsuchiya (background relationship)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing or finishing something. First time on posting as well. Sorry if there’s any incorrect grammar or something. I tried writing them in character, but they still might be ooc so sorry about that. Constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are appreciated. Please let me know if there’s anything I need to fix and yeah. Just writing this for fun! With those in mind, I hope you enjoy :)

Ren was sitting in his class, bored out of his mind. It was quiet, but had a stressful atmosphere. The only sounds heard were the scratching of pen and pencil, the sound of a panicking correction tape, and the voice of their teacher which he tuned out. Their teacher, Etsuki-sensei, rambled on and on, writing something on the board, then immediately erasing it to have more space. Poor students were not given a chance to rest, and had to write fast to copy the notes on the board, which meant all their focus was on writing. Fortunately for Ren, Asano helped him write the notes for this day the other night which meant he could just pretend to be writing notes and paying attention, which is exactly what he was doing. 

At the moment, Ren was doodling, thinking of a way to repay his friend for allowing him to have free time. He distinctly remembers Shū loving sweets as a kid, loving everything from marshmallows to cakes. If he was also remembering correctly, he also put a lot of sugar in his coffee one time at a sleepover—or more like a study session but it’ll do.  _ ‘His face is so adorable when he ate sweets!’  _ A small part of his brain said, which he dismissed, turning a bit pink at the thought. 

_ ‘Hm let’s see. Which place here has a lot of cakes and/or sweets?’ _ He wondered, leaning his head on his palm.  _ ‘Is it a date?’ _ That small part of his brain asked, to which he thought back panicking,  _ ‘What?! No! I’m just repaying him for giving me advance lessons on this the other night. I won’t even be able to do what I’m doing right now if it wasn’t for him.’ _ His homo stayed quiet while another one retorted,  _ ‘Yeah sure, but what about with Araki? Araki helped you one time but you didn’t take him out on a date.’ ‘I’m not—’  _ he huffed, deciding to ask someone and look around for a store during lunch instead.

~~~~~~—~~~~

“Hey Koyoma.” The black haired student with glasses turned towards the one who called his name. “I was wondering if you knew any restaurants or places here that sell sweets? Like cakes and stuff?” Ren continued, walking in step with him. “Well,” he started, pushing his glasses up and adjusting his books, “I’ve heard from Seo and Araki earlier that there’s a new store somewhere beside Tsuchiya’s favorite cafe.” 

“Oh..” Ren hummed, raising an eyebrow slightly and considering it.

“Why? You want to take out your 76th girlfriend with you?” Koyoma asked, snickering.

Ren scoffed. “Psh. Yeah right. I don’t do that.” “Dude, you’re literally a man-hore.” Koyoma pointed out, snickering even more loudly as they walked towards the cafeteria. Ren bristled and was about to retort back before remembering attracting attention for this wasn’t worth it. Instead, he rolled his eyes, muttering his thanks quietly, before they walked towards their table. 

~~~~~~—~~~~

*Timeskip*

~~~~~~—~~~~

“Asano!” Ren panted, as he ran towards his friend from the soccer field. Their classes just finished, as well as their clubs. “Hm?” Asano hummed, turning around to look at him, looking as if he was scrutinizing his every move. “There’s this cafe I saw earlier, when I saw Seo go out with Tsuchiya. I wanted to check on it, and since you’re my best friend (Asano rolled his eyes)—as well as an intellectual person, I came here to ask if you wanted to come with me to check it out. You know? Like testing if their desserts are actually really good.” Ren explained, not faltering at his glare-like stare as he was used to it. 

It took awhile for him to reply, but he nodded, turned, and said that he’ll just put the soccer ball back and change.  _ ‘Did his ears turn pinkish earlier?’ _ Ren asked himself in his head.  _ ‘‘cause that’s ador— AH! Stop thinking that.’ _ He grumbled to himself before sighing.  _ ‘No no, it’s probably just a trick of light or from the heat out here.’ _ He thought, shaking his head and looking at the bright sun.  _ ‘Why am I even—?’ _

~~~~~~—~~~~

After a few minutes, Asano was walking towards where he was. Since Ren wanted to protect himself from the heat and wanted somewhere to sit, he decided to sit on the benches and scroll through his phone while waiting. When he looked up from his phone, the strawberry blonde was back in his school uniform and was carrying his school bag with him. “You ready?” Ren asked. The other guy nodded, walking away already. While walking, they chatted about different topics, going from the E-class’ current abilities to academics.

~~~~~~—~~~~

The brunette walked in and breathed in, taking in all the sweet and delicious smells, before breathing out again. Unknown to the brunette, his friend looked at him with an amused look before looking at the menu,  _ ‘Oh wow.’ _

Ren, seeing the longing look his friend gave when looking at the menus, gave a light chuckle.  _ ‘Aw, that’s so adorable. I’m so glad I was right about him still having a sweet tooth even when older though. Who knows what could’ve happened.’ _ He thought, shivering at the thought of an angry Asano mad at him for “accusing” him of something. “Pick any, I’ll pay for the both of us. I  _ was _ the one who made you come here.” Ren said, looking at the menu himself.  _ ‘Woah. There are so many choices and they all look good as well. The prices are a bit high though, expected but still.’ _ Frowning, he glanced at Asano’s stone face, his eyes looking conflicted yet ecstatic.  _ ‘I understand what he’s feeling right now.’ _ He sighed, resisting the urge to look through his wallet to see if his allowance was enough. 

The brunette sighed, raking his hand through his hair before asking the person in front of him, “You good to order now?” Asano nodded asking a nearby waiter to take their order. “You wouldn’t mind if I…?” The amethyst-eyed blonde asked expectantly, glancing at the brunette while the waiter walked towards them. Chuckling, he shaked his head saying that it was totally fine, even if he was panicking on the inside. Though his face was still stone-cold, his eyes practically shined with happiness and beamed at him. Okay, now Ren was melting, he just felt so warm and butterflies fluttering on the inside… and his face felt warm too. “... yes and a strawberry ice cream as well.” Uh oh, looks like he’s in trouble for not paying attention. He didn’t know how much Asano ordered. “What about you sir?” The waiter asked him, smiling. “I’d try the multi-macaroons and a chocolate mint ice cream.” Ren replied. Nodding, the waiter thanked them and left towards the kitchen.

When the waiter left, Ren leaned back and made some incoherent noises while Asano looked on in amusement. “You  _ were _ the one who invited me here anyway.” He remarked, shrugging innocently. “Argh, I know. I have to fulfill my duty.” He said. “Psh, with how many girls you’ve taken on a date, I’m sure you have enough money for this. Besides, I can help pay.” Asano was being unusually kind at the moment and Ren can’t help but feel unsure, not knowing exactly what he’s feeling about the situation. So instead, he sighed, leaning on the table so he could cover his embarrassment. 

Sometime later, the food arrived, which made Ren lift his head up and see all that was ordered. His eyes widened. There were strawberry macaroons, ice cream, cake, even one of those puddings! Meanwhile, all he ordered was ice cream and a few macaroons. Asano saw his panicked state and laughed. “I  _ might _ pay for some of this so don’t worry so much.” His statement did not help lesen his anxiety, but his laugh did so that was something, he supposed. Rolling his eyes, he thanked the waiter before starting to eat his cake. The strawberry blonde’s eye sparkled, relishing it for a bit before taking another bite. Ren sighed, before trying one from the multi-flavored macaroons he got and widening his eyes from the flavor. Glancing at Asano, he chuckled to himself,  _ ‘I knew he had a sweet tooth but not this sweet. Worth it to see this though.’ _

**Bonus:**

“That was amazing!” Asano enthused, before turning red. “I mean splendid.” He repeated himself, clearing his throat, turning away while his ears turned red as well. Ren laughed, “Sure.” Yawning, the brunette proposed, “We should do this again next time if you want?” Eyes sparkling, his friend replied enthusiastically, “Yes! You’re still paying though.” “What?!” Asano laughed, before waving at him when he got home. 

“Bye! See you at school.”

“Don’t forget that assignment for Social Studies.”

“Wait what—?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this trash, if you did then thank you! :D I need to feed fellow shippers who are deprived of ship contents. Tell me what you think about it in the comments, if you want, I would love to read it. Bye bye!!


End file.
